It's Love
by sara-chan
Summary: chap 5 Through different situations, Ran and Ken learn more about each other and get closer. Soon, a new relashionship blossoms between them.[RanKen]
1. A kitty in the house

**AUTHOR ****:** sara-chan

**PAIRING :**Ran/Ken

**DISCLAIMERS:** Weiss kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu. Ran and Kenken aren't mine. * cry *

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, sap, fluff

**A/N:** It's a short chapter, but it's a part of a series talking about the growing relationship between Ran and Ken. A get together fic. Thanks to fei and Idimmu, my beta-readers! Oh yeah! Thanks to all the kind reviewers who let me their reviews for my first fic _French Lessons_. If you haven't read it yet, please do it. And now, on to the fic!!!!   

* * *

**IT'S LOVE**

Chapter 1: A KITTY IN THE HOUSE

Aya entered the shop with tired steps. It had been a long day. Yesterday, the four of them had returned from a mission injured but alive. Too exhausted to even eat, they had gone to bed immediately. When they woke up in the morning, they had to open the shop and faced their excited fangirls. Aya was on the edge of screaming at them to leave, but the puppy look from Omi restrained him from doing it.

So, when his break came, the redhead had jumped at the chance to leave the hellish shop and went to the only peaceful place he knew. His imouto's hospital room. Looking at her always made him feel calm and serene. Her lips, though calm, always graced him with the semblance of a gentle smile at each of his visit. Even in her endless sleep, she could soothe him whenever he needed comfort and reassurance. 

Shutting the front door behind him, Aya immediately noticed how calm the shop was. It was already 8 p.m., customers had long since left. What was strange though was the quietness of the house, it was unusual. All those who lived here would have to agree with the redhead. There were always laughter, cries, yells and sound of things being broken. Sometimes, Aya wondered how he had managed to live with one playboy, a genki computer obsessed kid, and a clumsy soccer-playing teen and still being sane.   

Fighting back a yawn, Aya decided he'd drink a cup of tea and then, go to bed quickly. He still couldn't brush aside the odd quietness though. Maybe Yohji was out on a date and Omi was upstairs with his computer. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from the mission room. As he approached the room, he recognized that it was coming from the TV. At this time of the night, it could only be one person…

Yes, it was Ken.

Walking silently, Aya looked over the back of the couch and saw the brunette asleep. He must have been watching some soccer game and fallen asleep *again*. Empty cans and popcorns kernels were scattered all over the couch and the coffee table. A red brow twitched. His obsessive compulsive tendencies towards cleanliness were screaming with outrage at this but Aya shut it down. He was too tired to yell at the younger man.

A sound coming from Ken brought Aya's attention, interrupting his musings. Wait… did Ken just… purr? Aya blinked, then looked over the couch. The brunette's face was buried in the cushions and his hands were laid against his chest. His pinkish lips were set in a pout, making the young teen look even more cutely childish. A tiny grin appeared on the redhead's face. Omi may be the youngest of the team, but his serious expressions made it so he looked older than his true age. But Ken… even if the soccer boy irritated him with his careless and clumsy ways; Ken's grins, smiles and puppy eyes could win over even the iciest of hearts, namely one belonging to the leader of Weiss. 

A kittenish sound snapped him out of his thoughts again. He was right! Ken did purr. Chocolate locks fell into the brunette's face, while a pouty mouth was slightly opened, letting slow breaths escaped. Long brown eyelashes hid the sleeping man's mocha eyes. Without a second though, Aya's hand went over to Ken's face and stroked almost tenderly one tanned cheek. The older man marvelled at the soft skin, almost like touching one of the Koneko's flowers. Perfect.

And then, Ken curled around his warm hand and made another purr. Aya couldn't help it. He grinned. 

_Kitty Ken.___

The grin stayed on his lips even when he went to bed later. He didn't understand why. But he was sure it had to do with Ken.

In the living room, the said brunette curled around the couch still asleep and sighed dreamily.

"Aya…"

TBC..?

* * *

_So, how was it? Neko Kenken!!! Cute, ne? _

_Anyway, please tell me what you think! Thanks!_


	2. A not so nice day

**AUTHOR ****:** sara-chan

**PAIRING :**Ran/Ken

**DISCLAIMERS:** Weiss kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu. Ran and Kenken aren't mine. * cry *

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, sap, fluff

**A/N:** It's a short chapter, but it's a part of a series talking about the growing relationship between Ran and Ken. A get together fic. Thanks to Idimmu, my beta-reader! Oh yeah! Thanks to all the kind reviewers who let me their reviews for my first fic _French Lessons_. If you haven't read it yet, please do it. And now, on to the fic!!!!   

* * *

**IT'S LOVE**

Chapter 2: A NOT SO NICE DAY

Ken followed the street leading to the Koneko with a cheerful smile. He felt great, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. He had just finished playing with the kids. He was a bit exhausted, but he didn't mind. Playing soccer was something he wouldn't be tired of. Ever. Then, he had stopped at some shop to buy a sandwich with salad, tomato and jam. Yum! Yes, it was a good day. If only it could last until the end of the day.   

Whoever said you shouldn't wish something too much because you would be surely not heard was right. At this moment, Ken didn't care who said it, because he was much more focused on his tee-shirt. His white, *very* white tee-shirt with the logo of his favourite soccer team on it. His tee-shirt wasn't anymore white, but grey and wet. Thanks to a red car. 

Shocked chocolate eyes stared at the leaving car. Then as if he finally recovered the ability to speak, the brown-haired teen raised his fist in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Come back here, you jerk!!! Look at what you did!!!" 

Ignoring the Looks he received from the people walking around him, the soccer boy muttered to himself some incomprehensible words while staring with big puppy eyes at his wet clothe. His tee-shirt was as good as garbage now. Oooh man! He had been so proud of it! He had bought it when he had gone to the soccer match between Brazil and France. With a scowling face, he continued his path, no longer thanking God for this 'lucky' day. 

As he was turning to his left so that he could take the next street, he suddenly felt eyes on him. Eyes that were looking at him with dark intentions. Not very sure who was after him, Ken cut his path and took another alley. When he arrived at its end, he quickly turned around and switched on his battle mode. 

"Show yourself! I know you're here!"

A chuckle echoed in the silence. A very familiar chuckle.

Green amused eyes returned his icy mocha eyes. 

"How clever you are, Siberian. I thought I was the telepath here," Schuldich said with a smirk. "So, what is the kitten doing today?" He then saw the wet shirt and grinned even more. "Something exciting happened?"

Ken glared as hard as he could. "Oh shut up and fight!" he hissed. He was going to enjoy punching his fist in the German's jaw. _You won't laugh anymore, redhead psycho._

An amused red brow was raised. "Redhead psycho? Ma ma… the kitty is in a bad mood."

****

**_Ten minutes later…_**

****

A beaten, hurt and bruised Siberian emerged from the dark alley with very slow steps. A burning glare was sent in the direction the redhead took after he left the soccer teen on the ground. A man who had unfortunately been in the path of his glare jumped at the murderous look and ran as quickly as he could from the disturbing and scary young man.   

Ken was trying to stay calm, but it was *very* hard when all he could hear was the damn chuckle from a particular German man. 

_Damn him! When I see him again, I'm gonna shut this mouth of his!_

_/With your mouth? I didn't know you swung that way, Siberian./_

_Gaaaaah__!!! Leave me alone! _

Ken heard one last chuckle then nothing more. He was finally alone. Thanks God! This day was sooooo going to be his worst. If he wasn't dead by this evening, he would be surprised. The door of the Koneko shop hadn't been so appealing to him now than before. He'd have cried with happiness if he wasn't so godamn hurt. Ken had already planned the end of his day. He was going to stay locked in his room until tomorrow. He would not try to push his chance much more.

The brunette opened the door, making the bells rang happily at his entry. The shop was empty. Customers had already left at the closing of the shop an hour ago. 

"Oï Kenken! You're late. What have you…" Yohji fell silent at the sight of the soccer teen. Shock was playing all over the older man while he stared at the wet and dirty shirt, the bruised face and the messy hair. "What…."

Ken sent him a glare. "Don't you dare say a word." _Or you'll be very sorry._ The threat was left unsaid, but it was there. The brunette slowly walked toward the stairs, brows furrowed more and more by each step.

"Yohji-kun, is Ken back?" Omi asked while entering the front room. The younger boy saw the wide eyed man staring at the stairs. "Huh… Yohji-kun?"

"Chibi, I think it'll be a wise idea not to disturb Kenken. Our soccer boy is in a very bad mood."

Omi blinked, but nodded nonetheless. 

***

Ken muttered darkly while he *tried* to open his door. One of his fingers was bruised when he had beat Schuldich's face earlier. But it was worth it when Ken had seen the purple cut on the German's cheek. 

"You aren't going to open it that way, you know," a deep cold voice said behind him.

"GAAAAAAAH!!!" 

Aya raised a brow at Ken's scream, then grabbed the brunette's key and opened the door for him. "What happened to you?" 

Breathing softly, Ken tried to slow his heart's pulse. Jesus! He was going to die today. He was sure of it. Closing the door behind him since Aya seemed to want to stay here, Ken walked toward the couch and collapsed on it with a loud sigh. Thank God, he was finally at home.

"Ken, answer me." 

The brunette groaned at the flat voice. When he wanted Aya to talk the redhead was silent, but now that Ken wanted some quiet time, the older man had to start a conversation. Another groan from Siberian. Life was unfair.

"I met Schuldich on my way to the shop. I let you guess what happen between us." 

Head buried in the couch, Ken didn't see the sudden glare that appeared in the redhead eyes. 

As he was slowly going to sleep, Ken felt warm hands lifting him from the couch and a strong chest against his own. Chocolate eyes opened wide when he saw that AYA was holding him and putting him to bed. __

_I must have a concussion. There's no way Aya would hold me and be nice like that. _

"Hold still. I'm going to clean your wounds," the older man said, and went to the bathroom to get a first-aid kit.  

Ken lay silently on his bed, eyes wide open. He couldn't believe what was happening. He could count how many times Aya had been nice with him on one hand. A sigh escaped his lips. It felt good. Aya's hands were soft and warm against his cheeks. This day wasn't so bad after all. He didn't feel hurt anymore. In fact, he felt sleepy. He was going to shut his eyes just a bit. For a minute, then he would tell Aya he was alright. 

Just one minute.

One…

***

Aya put the first-aid kit on the table near the bed, and looked at the brunette sleeping peacefully in front of him. 

_Baka__.___

It was only Ken who could get into trouble, even if he wasn't looking for it. Talking about trouble, he was going to kill that German the next time he found him. That'd teach him to not hurt the brunette again.

The redhead stood up, giving one last glance at the sleeping teen. A sudden urge to run his fingers against one smooth pinkish cheek briefly went through Aya's mind. Maybe he'd hear Ken purr like the other day. A grin appeared on his face at this thought, and he did it. Ken didn't wake up, but Aya saw a smile appear on his lips.

"Sleep well, Ken."

Aya silently closed the door behind him, and went to his room with a warm feeling in his heart. 

It was a nice day.

TBC?

* * *

_So, how was it? Did you like it? Wanna see the next chapter? _

_*Points at the button bellow* _

_Thanks for reading,_

_Sara-chan_


	3. Abyssinian Vs Siberian

**AUTHOR ****:** sara-chan

**PAIRING :**Ran/Ken

**DISCLAIMERS:** Weiss kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu. Ran and Kenken aren't mine. * cry *

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, sap, fluff, maybe a bit OCC for Aya (sorry)

**THANK YOU!!!** Mirai Kurosaki, Lala Berry, Denisse, MidnightLoner, Nekocin, kurenai, kaen-chan, Ketty, Jenny or vault 713, Misura. You, guys, made me sooo happy! I'm so glad to know you like this fic! ^^ I will keep on writing as long as you like it! Thank you again!  

* * *

**IT'S LOVE**

Chapter 3: Abyssinian Vs Siberian

Aya closed the shop door behind him and stepped into the deserted street. It was past midnight. Everyone was surely at home, asleep. 

Except him. 

He couldn't find sleep. He had tossed and turned in bed, exasperated that sleeping wasn't coming to him when he was so damned tired. When an hour passed without any success, the redhead had had enough and decided to go out and breathe in some fresh air. Maybe he would feel better after that.

Aya shut his eyes, feeling the calm silence surrounding him. He liked that feeling. He wasn't the heartless man who could live alone for the rest of his life like everyone thought, but sometimes, the silence was good. It made him feel at peace with himself. He didn't have to think about anything. His life, his job, his sister… Aya even felt sleep enveloping him gradually. 

_POM POM PAM_

Amethysts eyes snapped open. What was that? 

_PIM PAM POM_

Aya froze again. Where was this weird sound coming from? Looking around with blazing eyes, he searched for the source of the noise. He should've brought his katana with him. Dammit! Never ever go out without a weapon. It was a rule that any assassin should've known. 

_POM PAM POM_

Aya was getting annoyed with whatever that sound was. But strangely, it sounded familiar, though for the life of him, he hadn't a clue what it was. When he figured out where the sound was coming from, the redhead ran toward the backyard of the shop, ready to knock down whoever was there.

And found Ken playing with his soccer ball.

He should've known. Who other person than Ken would play soccer past midnight, alone? Ken indeed.

Aya snorted, then made another step toward the young teen, making his approach heard. The brunette raised his head, his shoulders tensed as if he was about to attack, but when he saw the redhead, a grin appeared on his heart-shaped face.

"Hey Aya! What are you doing here?"

The older man leaned against a wall and shrugged, "What about you?" he asked without answering.

The brown-eyed teen kept on bouncing his soccer ball on his knees, making these _POM PIM POM _sounds again. "I couldn't sleep, so I came outside."

Aya's eyes stared at the ball, which didn't fall once, but kept on steadily with firm bounces against his knees. Ken chose then to do a different 'trick' and let the ball fall along his leg and kicked the ball from one foot to the other. It was kind of hypnotizing. The rhythm was steady and graceful at the same time. Aya found it amazing that Ken could play so easily with his soccer ball, but still be able to drop a flower pot or trip on his foot clumsily. A smirk appeared on his lips without him knowing it. 

The look on the brunette's face showed how the teen was enjoying himself. A smile was plastered on his lips, his brown deep eyes were sparkling with a light so full of joy and happiness it brought another smile onto the redhead's face. He had never seen Ken this happy before. It was only when the young teen was playing his favorite sport, alone or with his little friends. 

"Aya?"

The taller man blinked, realizing that Ken must have been calling him more than once while he was deep in thought. 

"What?" he grunted. 

He knew he shouldn't have been so cold, Ken hadn't deserved it. But he felt like it. After all, it was Ken who had interrupted his silent and peaceful night, so he had a right to be that way. That didn't make any sense, even for him, but he was tired, so who cared? 

Ken rolled his eyes. "You were so engrossed in whatever you were thinking I thought I'd have to throw my soccer ball at you to bring you back to the living world." Ken chuckled when a picture of him decking the fearless leader of Weiss with his soccer ball appeared suddenly in his mind. 

Aya decided that he liked hearing Ken laugh. It just came like that. Once he heard him make that soft chuckle, Aya liked it. It was soft, warm, and made the older man's lips twitch. 

"Try me," he said, smirking at the younger teen.

Ken stared at him, a look of utter surprise painted on his face. He hadn't thought the older man would take upon his joke. Hell, Aya never joked! But the playful glint in the redhead's eyes was proof that he wasn't in some trick mind game from the German psycho. 

A huge grin appeared on Ken's lips. He liked this different Aya. "You should know better than anyone else, that I never pull out from a challenge." 

Then, without any warning, he kicked on his soccer ball straight toward the redhead.

Aya wasn't a pro at soccer, but he had played when he was in high school himself, so stopping the ball was easy. 

"Is that all you have got in you, Hidaka?" he asked while raising his brows.

Ken's grin grew even wider. "Why, you think you can beat me, Fujimiya?" he said in a taunting voice, though his chocolate eyes were laughing playfully at his older teammate. 

Aya smirked. Ken's joy was too contagious. It wasn't surprising that all these kids were following the brunette wherever he went. Aya dropped the soccer ball and put his foot on it. He looked at the brunette with another smirk.

"Try to stop it if you can." 

He was going to kick the ball when suddenly, there was a mewling shout behind his back, making him jump in surprise, so that he missed his shot… and fell on his butt.

"OH MY GOD! Aya, are you alright?" Ken cried while running toward him.

The redhead glared death at the cat, but the little animal didn't care and trotted calmly away into the street. It was lucky he hadn't brought his katana or it would have been dead meat by now. Being surprised by a merely cat, he, the cold leader of Weiss… thanked god he was alone with Ken. He would have never heard the end of it if that lazy Yohji had been here. Speaking about Ken…

"Aya? Look here. How many fingers do you see? Oh my god! Do you need a doctor?" Ken continued to babble while touching Aya's arms, back, legs…

"Ken."

"Maybe I should call a doctor. But who could work at this hour?"

"Ken!"

"I know! We can go to the hospital! You don't know if you have a concussion after all…"

"KEN!" Aya shouted. 

The brunette blinked with wide mocha eyes. "Nani?"

"I fell on my ass, not on my head."

Ken's eyes grew impossibly wide when he finally understood. "Oh. OH!" A blush blossomed on his cheeks when he realized that he still had his hands around the redhead. He backed off in a heartbeat. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Aya's lips twitched again. "You are so stupid sometimes, Ken."

"Eh!" the brunette protested with a scowl, though it didn't look as threatening as he wanted it to with his pinkish cheeks.

"But in a good way," the older man added, amused by his teammate's reaction. "It's charming."

Ken crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, but then he laughed suddenly. "Well, you sure can't beat me at soccer."

Aya glared as he stood up, but as he heard Ken's soft laughter echoing through the silent night, his eyes softened, an amused light shining in them. 

"I like hearing you laugh," he said unconsciously. 

As soon as he said those words, Aya wanted to smack himself. Where did _that_ come from? He wasn't thinking straight. He must have been really tired to say those words. He was mortified. Maybe the words were true, but he would have _never _said them to Ken. Where were those Scharwz guys when for once he wouldn't mind fighting them? That would help him escape from this embarrassing situation. 

Ken was staring at him in disbelief, mouth wide open. Did he hear right? It should be so, since the older man was looking anywhere but at him, glaring with all his might as if he wanted to kill someone. Ken prayed that that 'someone' wasn't him.

"Err… thanks," the brunette said, blushing and looking at his shoes. 

"Don't forget to close the door behind you." And with those words, Aya went back into the shop.

~*~

The next morning, Aya stood in the kitchen, reading a post-it Ken had left for him before he left for his delivery.  

_I'm having soccer practice this afternoon with the kids in the neighborhood. Wanna try to beat me again?  _

_~Ken_

It was added with a grinning face looking a lot like the brunette. Aya's lips twitched. 

Well, he had planned on reading this afternoon for his day off, but it seemed like he would have to change his plans. He wasn't the kind to refuse a challenge either. 

And Ken knew it, the sneaky devil. 

TBC…

* * *

_So?__ What do you think? I love our cute Kenken! ^_^ Ran and Ken are getting closer! Don't worry, there will be some RanKen moments in the next chapter!_

_Review please!!!_

_Sara-chan_


	4. A new bond

**AUTHOR ****:** sara-chan

**PAIRING :**Ran/Ken

**DISCLAIMERS:** Weiss kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu. Ran and Kenken aren't mine. * cry *

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, sap, fluff

**NOTES:** Here is the next chapter. More RanKen cute moments!!! This fic is progressing nicely, I think. I like reading and writing "get together" fics. It's so fun and cute, don't you think? Thank you for your reviews! I was so happy to read them! Thank you!

* * *

**IT'S LOVE**

Chapter 4: A NEW BOND

Ken dropped down on the green grass and sighed heavily. He was tired, his body ached everywhere, and his clothes were dirty after falling more than once; but it was worth it after seeing the look of immense joy reflecting in the eyes of 'his kids' before they left for home.

The brunette turned his head to his right. Aya was laying there too, an arm over his closed eyes. A grin crossed the brunette's face when he looked at the redhead's dirty clothes. The kids hadn't let the older man take a break once. As soon as they had known that Aya was his friend, they had been all over him, wanting to play with 'Ken ni-chan's friend'. 

Ken snickered when he remembered the 'oh-shit-help-me-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you' look Aya had sent him back then. Ken would have never guessed that kids could be the weak point of his fearless leader. Ken had taken pity of him and proposed to play a match and Aya had followed… though the redhead hadn't had a choice when he saw the puppy look the kids had sent him. 

"What are you laughing at, Hidaka?" a deep voice grunted.

Ken snickered. There wasn't a point in hiding it anymore. "Well, I was thinking about asking you to be a soccer coach with me for the kids. You seemed to handle them pretty well this afternoon."

"I suggest you not to ask if you value your life, Hidaka," was the replied Ken received, but it wasn't as cold as usual, rather drained, Ken thought amused.

The brunette sat up and turned toward his friend. He put his shin on the palm of his hand and grinned. He was finding too much fun in embarrassing the redhead. For a minute, he wondered why he didn't feel strange or odd to act so at ease and tease the older man. He had never done that before with Aya. Ken could even admit that Aya scared him sometimes with his cold and emotionless attitude. But he wasn't afraid of him. It was a scared feeling in an admiring way. He admired and respected the older man. There was something about Aya that made Ken want to follow him wherever he went in a mission, even if it was dangerous and crazy. Because Ken trusted him. Well, that was how Ken had always felt about their unapproachable leader.

But these last days, precisely since last night when they met in the backyard, something new had developed between them.

Ken didn't know what it was, maybe a deeper friendship than before… though he didn't know if they could have been called _'friends'_ before since they never really had the time to talk together. Ken couldn't see himself asking the redhead: "Hey, wanna chat?" during a mission. Aya would slice him with his katana for endangering them. At this thought, the brunette rolled his eyes.  

But now it was different. He felt at ease with the redhead. He was joking with Aya, and had even played soccer with him! Yeah, they were good friends now. He was sure of that, even if the older man hadn't said a thing about it.

"What are you grinning about now?" Aya said as his arm left his face and his brow furrowed. "I think you are enjoying yourself too much, when I'm feeling like I have been running for 10 hours." 

Ken had just the time to see a smirk on the older man's lips before he saw all the soccer balls being thrown at him one after the other. 

"Ayaaaaaaaa!!! Stop it!" he yelled as he jumped on his feet to escape them.

"I can't hear you, Ken," Aya smirked while he kept on throwing the balls to the younger teen. He didn't use all his force, so Ken wasn't hurt that much when one ball found his target. 

"Ayaaaaa!" the said target whined between his laughs, he was having a hard time concentrating.

It was already 9 p.m. so the part of this neighbourhood was silent. Ken's laughs echoed in the night like a crystalline music. 

When Ken didn't feel anymore balls hit him, he sighed loudly, laying back on the grass. He sensed someone standing before him. His chocolate eyes rose up and saw Aya offering a hand toward him. Ken accepted his offer with a smile. 

"I will take my revenge later, Fujimiya. You can count on it," he said with a playful glint in his eyes.

His smile faltered when he saw the serious look on the redhead's face. Aya was staring at his own hand that was holding Ken's with a frown. The brunette felt Aya make some distracting circle paths on the back of his hand. Ken felt a shiver run along his back for an unknown reason. What was going on? 

"Aya?" he asked softly.

"It had been a long time since I last played soccer and enjoyed myself; thank you, Ken." Amethyst eyes looked down at him with an unreadable emotion. He didn't know why, but at this right moment, Ken noticed for the first time how hypnotising Aya's eyes could be. It was like looking into a purple pool; he could drown in them endlessly. 

A bit dazed, Ken shook his head, but he still felt his hand tingle where Aya was holding him. 

"You're welcome, Aya," he smiled.

He knew he had said the right words when he saw Aya's eyes shine with a warm light he had never seen before. The redhead dropped his hand and together, they picked up the soccer balls.

***

"I feel like cooking ramen tonight! Wanna join me for dinner?" Ken asked his friend as they headed back to the shop.

"I'd rather not," Aya answered with a snort. 

"Hey! Are you implying that I can't cook?" Ken pouted with his huge chocolate eyes.

"You *can't* cook Ken," the redhead said matter-of-factly. 

It was true. Aya, Yohji and Omi had been the unfortunate victims of Ken's cooking once, and it was a painful experience the redhead would rather forget. In a few words, Ken in a kitchen was as suicidal as willingly fighting Schwartz without weapons. 

"Forget it Ken. I'm cooking and that's final," Aya said with the Look, aka, the 'I-will-kill-you-painfully-if-you-say-no" look.

Ken chose to answer him maturely and stuck out his tongue, at which Aya rolled his eyes. Then both of them walked back home in a companionable atmosphere… though they did continue bickering at each other the whole time.

TBC… 

* * *

_How was that? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!!!_

_See ya!_

_Sara-chan_


	5. What about cooking?

**AUTHOR ****:** sara-chan

**PAIRING :**Ran/Ken

**DISCLAIMERS:** Weiss kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu. Ran and Kenken aren't mine. * cry *

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, sap, fluff… but we love it, ne? ^_^

**NOTES:** Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long waiting. Hope you will still enjoy this fic. By the way, I noticed there weren't anymore enough RanKen fics on Ffnet! Guys! Don't give up on Ran&Ken love! They are the cutest and loving couple of WK (well I think, sorry for the other fans). Keep on writing! 

* * *

**IT'S LOVE**

Chapter 5: WHAT ABOUT COOKING ? 

"Hey Aya."

The redhead looked down at the brunette sitting on the floor. They were alone in the living-room. Yohji and Omi had left an hour ago to go to bed, leaving Aya and Ken for the night. While Aya had been reading a book on the couch, Ken had been watching a movie on TV, eating some junk food and drinking his favourite sport drink on the floor. The redhead would look at the brunette from time to time when he'd hear his teammate chuckling and laughing, then go back to his book while shaking his head. 

"What?" he asked as he kept on reading.

"I was thinking about something," Ken said as he popped another popcorn in his mouth.

Aya looked down at the teen and raised a brow. "While watching a soccer match? I'm amazed Ken. Really." Everybody knew how the boy could be dead to the world when he was engrossed in his favourite pastime. 

"Shut up Aya and listen," Ken scowled as he threatened to throw his sachet of food at him. Aya's brow raised even more as he looked down at Ken's choice of weapon. Aya smirked. Ken scowled some more. 

"I'm listening," the redhead finally said.

"Oookay. As I was trying to say, Christmas is coming soon. What do you think if we cook something for this special day. I'm sure the guys would like it. I've always wanted to know how to cook a 'Dinde aux Marrons'." 

Aya stared at Ken as if he had grown a second head. The brunette blinked. What? He had said the words the right way, hadn't he? 

"*You* want to cook? _You_?"

Ken frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll have you know that it was me who cooked tonight." 

Aya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I was there, remember. If I haven't been right there to help you, the kitchen would have looked like Hell." He had never thought that someone could cook that bad, but tonight, he had seen it. There was no way Ken was going in a kitchen anymore. Aya still wanted to live, thank you very much. 

"Aya, you know it was an accident. How should I know plastic can't be put in a micro-wave?" 

Ken stood up and stretched like a cat. Aya tried not to stare, but when he saw smooth skin unravelled under the soccer tee-shirt right before his eyes, it was very hard not to stare. The redhead had found himself doing what he called 'Ken-watching' more and more those last days. Hell, he had even been caught by Yohji. The playboy had snickered at him and made a thumb up. Aya had found a way to have all the blonde's shifts on Saturdays' morning. Revenge was indeed sweet.

"So Aya? What do you think about my idea?"

Aya snapped out of his thought and felt his blood going up to his head. "Why not?" he replied though he didn't understand the meaning of his word, too caught by his last thoughts to listen to the boy. When he saw Ken's smile blossom on his face, Aya played back what they had said and groaned at his stupid mistake. He was in for it now. The brunette jumped on his laps, startling the poor man, and hugged him like a giant teddy bear.

"Waaaaay! Aya, you are the best! We are going to have so much fun!" Ken grinned. Aya didn't answer. It was too much for him. First, Ken wanted to cook, which was a shocking new considering the boy's disastrous exploits. Then, he was staring at the brunette like those crazy fangirls. And now, Ken was hugging him and talking so close to him no one could have put a book between their face! 

So what did he do?

Well, he was an intelligent man. He wasn't the leader of Weiss for nothing.

Of course, he let Ken talk and babble while he enjoyed having the soccer teen in his arms.       

TBC…

_Review please!!! Thank you for reading. See ya in the next chapter!_      


End file.
